The Memories of Darkagma: The Winter Campaign in Pictures
"NO RETREAT, NO SURRENDER. FIGHT AND DIE FOR THE LION! KICK THESE SHOGUNS OUT!" -VietnamVet, 11/01/2015 With the fateful end of what was once known as "MoW", a series of classified documents from the Shogun Empire military was released to the public domain. Among valuable information available only to the High Command at the time, these included a plethora of pictures and comments done by Fleet Admiral Darkagma in his journal. The Imperial Committee of Media and Propaganda proudly releases the rare full-color pictures of the conflict described by its author as "The Winter Campaign" to the viewing audiences with the purpose of raising awareness of the events that unfolded in the past as a timeless testimonial of one of the most remembered events in Shogun history. -The Imperial Committee of Media and Propaganda, 15.03.2016 . 05/12/2014: The Coalition relentlessly advances through Shogun territory. . 10/12/2014: The United Republic was pushed back. The Soviet Union withdrew from the Coalition. The current objectives are: First, secure the mainland. Second, liberate the imperial islands. Third, march towards Australia. Fourth, seek retribution for honor and justice. . 10/12/2014: Climbing in the ranks of the Shogun Empire High Command. . 13/12/2014: The Empire marches south. . 13/12/2014: Others start to notice the disturbance in the balance of the world. Complaints from the now fleeing attackers were taken to the overseers of the League of Nations (popularly know as "the Mercs") to no avail. . 16/12/2014: With the knowledge of the Way of the Grinder, the 1st Kure SNLF (Special Naval Landing Forces) started to make presence in politics through the use of sheer military power. The SNLF eventually became part of the ruling aristocracy together with The Akuma's. . 21/12/2014: Casualties from parallel conflicts. . 24/12/2014: The European Alliance leadership tirelessly tried to talk their way out of the mess they have created themselves. . 02/01/2015: "The right man in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world." -G-man . 03/01/2015: Climbing in the ranks of the top influential leaders as well. . 04/01/2015: The Way does not grind by itself. The Way is just the extension of one's own determination. . 11/01/2015: Motivational speech from an European Alliance high commander. . 12/01/2015: "Brutal efficiency." . 12/01/2015: Morale is faltering. . 13/01/2015: It's a Call of Duty reference. . 13/01/2015: Rumors are the enemy of the truth. . 13/01/2015: The state of the world at the time. One month before, the Empire was limited to a couple of isolated territories being ravaged by greed and underhanded tactics. . 13/01/2015: If the communication links to the troops were in perfect conditions, would Europe be completely gray by now? It will be forever a matter of speculation. . 14/01/2015: Morale reaching rock-bottom. . 15/01/2015: The day a mortal man mobilized the largest military force in the world. . 15/01/2015: The campaign would have never succeeded if there weren't valorous Shoguns (and foreign supporters, of course) holding the PVP line. Our hearts beat as one! . 15/01/2015: Close-up on Europe. The Soviets started marching west scavenging on the weakened territories. Whether it was rogue activity or a premeditated action by the Soviet Union High Command is a matter or speculation. . 15/01/2015: Usage of demoralizing propaganda complemented the demoralizing effects of the Way of the Grinder. . 15/01/2015: A tip of the hat for old young VietnamVet for pushing the men against all odds, even after Polliainen's disappearance from charted territory. . 16/01/2015: Unfortunately, these were just delaying the inevitable. Resignation and acceptance of the harsh reality eventually settled in, opening the only Way out of the path of total obliteration: the negotiation table. . Pictures: Darkagma, Rheinmetall